You Saved Me
by Da Beats
Summary: Juvia Lockser has always wanted a regular life and family. Remember the keyword 'wanted'. She has a rough life and now she has lost those dear to her. What will happen? Will she live? Or will she perish just like the others? DaBeats
1. Prologue

**(Juvia is a Junior, 16, Birthday is January 10, 2000. Gray is a Junior, 17 August 20, 1999!)**

Prologue

I woke up in a dark room by myself mind blank with no thoughts at all. I was a little scared. I have never been in this situation before. Never. The room was empty with nothing in it but me. I squinted my eyes trying to see if I could make out anything but nothing worked. I still couldn't see anything. I had no idea what was going on or what was happening. All that I remember was seeing my family laying there on the ground. Dead. Or at least I think they were.

I was so scared and uneasy. So many things are going to change and I can't even remember what had happened. I felt so useless like I always do. My parents weren't the greatest but I never wanted them to die. Never would I have thought that day would come so soon, and especially right before my Junior year in school. I mean I never really liked my school, Phantom High, everyone was so rude to each other and I just wanted to get into a good college and have a bright future with the ones I love.

'I guess I should try to see if I am really alone' I thought.

"Hello, is there anyone here!" I yell out loud, or at least as loud as my lungs would let me. "I see that you have arrived, Juvia." A mysterious voice asked sending shivers down my spine. "H-How do you know my name?" I am really starting to get freaked out, seriously. "That, my girl, is none of your concern. You are here because you are on the path between life and death." What he or whatever that voice is, really scared me. I honestly didn't want to listen anymore I just kept thinking that this was a dream. Yea this is just a crazy dream that I am fantasizing about in my mind, for whatever reason (s). "Right now it is up to you whether or not you would like to keep on living, I mean if you go back you have no one to look after you but yourself, but the good thing is that you will have one fateful encounter... one." When he said this I had no idea what to think and couldn't think straight at all. Maybe I should go I mean one fateful encounter. One. This kept playing in my mind over and over again. Non-stop. "I think...I mean I will go back I won't just stay here and weep alone, while if I go back I can weep with someone by my side."

And with that, this incredible, indescribable bright white beam of light flashed in front of. This light consumed me and I heard a nurse telling me, "We're here for you just hold on, stay with us...please." Why was she so worried about me, it isn't like I know her.

 **EDITED!**


	2. Chapter 1

1- That fateful encounter

This light consumed me and I heard a nurse telling me, "We're here for you just hold on, stay with us...please." Why was she so worried about me, it isn't like I know her. I mean I really do like that she cares but, about me? That's new.

When we got to the hospital I was sent straight to surgery. The next thing I know everything went black again and my whole body went numb, guess they knocked me out so that they could work on me. I feel as though, when I wake up, it will all have been just a dream, all of this, like it never happened and that there is someone there waiting for me when I am back.

I feel like I am going to see my parents again after that we are going to all go home and everything is ok. Everything will fine. I just have to keep telling myself that.

Since they knocked me out I ended up having a dream. This dream was different from any other. I was at Phantom with my parents, we were all dressed up. I think it was for graduation. My parents were actually proud of me. They weren't upset and yelling. They were smiling, laughing, and giving me so much attention that I have been wanting for years. I felt like this dream could come true. I want to be with them here in this life. I know they will change. I just have to give them a reason to do that. I know this will happen! I know!

After the dream, I woke up in the hospital room after my surgery. My body was still a bit numb and I had blurry vision, but it was kind of getting better. I hope that goes away soon. All that I really wanted was someone to be there to say 'Hey she's a wake, Juvia's finally awake!' but I know that there won't be anyone because I have no one. I know I keep telling myself that this is a dream but I need to wake up from this fantasy. Wake up to reality. Things don't always go great. It's not all sunshine and rainbows. There are things that I just need to leave in the past and come back to later. I know it will be hard to let go of the family I once knew, but I have to in order to move on with my life.

A few minutes later a nurse walked in and had this happy but worried face. She started to speak, "I am glad to see that you are awake, you had all of us nurses scared to death because you were knocked out for a week." I was a bit shocked because I didn't want the nurses to worry about me too much, especially when I was out for a week. "O-Oh I am sorry to worry you. Well I didn't know that I was out for a week but I don't hurt as much as I did to begin with so that is a good thing." I was trying to lighten the mood up but I could tell she had more to tell me. "But the only problem is that when we send you out where will you go to because, as you may know, your parents didn't make it through what happened." I guess she has a point. I don't have any family members so I would have to go to a school that has dorms. "I am 16 so if I could, may I just stay at the dorms at my school." I thought about Fairy Tail. They were Phantom's enemy but I really wanted to go there, and no one knows that I am lying so what's the harm? "Well, I will ask the doctor, and see. What school do you go to?" Now's my chance. "Um I go to Fairy Tail, but I was in the middle of transferring when this had happened so you can just finish that transfer so I can officially go there." Keep it up! I am so close to going to a school I might actually enjoy. "Ok that is no problem I will see for you." Yes! I mentally cheered.

With that she just left the room and I was alone again...then and there I lost it. I started bawling my eyes out. I just couldn't believe that all of this happened so quickly. It was overwhelming and there is a lot I have to think about now. So many things are changing and my life will never be the same. I felt like I should have just stayed with that voice.

"No," I said out loud. "No! I am going to stay here and live. I can start over and find what I truly want to do with my life." I knew this would help saying this.

My next step is to go to Fairy Tail. I am so excited and I really can't wait to meet new people and make friends.

~*~*~ 1 month later- August~*~*~

It's the first day of school and I have been living at the dorms since I left the hospital about a month ago. Things are really different here. There aren't a whole lot of people who really mess with others. I mean yeah there is that one group. I just hope that I won't get picked on.

I am in the 10th grade now so I have my highschool uniform on. It's a Button up top, with a tank top under. I have a tie too so I look really responsible .Next I have a mini skirt on with knee high socks and on the sides of them the school logo, and finally some black flats.

As I was walking down the halls I ended up running into by a boy with raven hair. His hair reminded me of the night sky. He shoved me forward and I fell on the floor. I rubbed my bum because that kind of hurt. Then the next thing I know he is on the top of me, I could feel his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine and up again. He looked at me as though I did something wrong, I gave the dirty look back and he huffed and then her got off of me. As I was getting up I felt his somewhat large hands, compared to mine, help me up to my feet.

"Sorry...?" He said. He seemed to lose that harshness and became easier to talk to. "Juvia, my name is Juvia Lockser and this is my first year here." He looked at me and said,"Ok Juvia, well I am Gray Fullbuster and sorry about earlier." I was taken back because his whole personality changed. "It wasn't the first time so don't worry about it." I said. I was trying to be polite. "What do you have throughout the day?"

"Uhhh...that's a good question I have Health, Math, Study Hall, History, Free period, Lunch Break, Language arts, Science, and finally Japanese." I had to dig for my schedule before I could even tell him. "Wow that is very weird I have the exact same schedule as you. I can take you to your classes so just follow me."

"Ok thanks!" And with that I started a new journey and maybe with him. I hope this year is going to be worth it so I can stay here and be happy.


	3. Chapter 2

2- Starting my new journey with him

Juvia's POV

Gray and I started walking into the school towards our classroom. I was still a bit nervous because I had just met him. I just want this awkwardness to disappear. "So, how long have you gone to this school?" I was trying to lighten up the mood in some type of way. "I have gone here since Kindergarten twelve years ago. Where did you go to school at before here, of course?" I giggled. "I went to Phantom Lord before here. I have always wanted to go here, ever since I was eight to be exact." Gray stopped. "You've wanted to go here that long? Why didn't you just come to this school? We aren't that far away from Phantom."

"I would have come but my parents didn't let me. They were strict, that's all." I started waving my hands to show that I didn't want to talk about that subject.

When we got to Health class I saw so many people, many of them I didn't know. Honestly, I was kind of scared of these people. I did see one person I know, Gajeel. He went to Phantom too! Why did he start coming here?

"Juvia let me introduce you to a few people." Gray took my hand and guided me to everyone.

"Ok, Gray," I respond in a happy tone.

Gray walked toward a group of people, still holding onto my hand. They seemed occupied in their conversations. When they noticed me someone with blonde hair came up to me and said, "Hi there I'm Lucy!" I smiled and replied,"Hi I am Juvia!" When I said that she introduced me to her other friends. She had so many people. Is this the popular group? Well, anyways, there was Erza, she had long red hair and spoke and acted with such an abundant amount of confidence. Then there was Natsu, he had salmon colored hair he was really reckless. Next was Levy, she was short with blue hair and she was kinda short but she had a bit of a short temper, but she was nice. Then, of course, Gajeel, he had long black spiky hair longer than the last time I saw him. And finally, Jallal, he had blue hair and a tattoo under his eye. I could tell he has a thing for Ezra. He is just too scared to say anything. After meeting everyone class started and I was kind of upset because I would have to go in front of everyone and introduce myself.

The teacher walked in and introduced themselves, "Hello class I am Mirajane. I will be your Health and Study hall teacher. Today I am giving you all assigned seats. After that get to know each other and then we have a new student going to our school that we should introduce." As she said that she placed a chart on the board and walked away. Everyone walked up and saw where they were sitting at throughout the school year.

Chart

Gray|Juvia

Lucy|Natsu

Gajeel|Levy

Erza|Jellal

Jet|Droy

Rogue| Yukino

Sting|Lisanna

Oh, my I have to sit with Gray. That kind of ironic! Well, at least I will sit with someone I know. As I got to my seat I saw Gray was already sitting there and looking off into the distance... so cute! Wait what am I saying! I only just met the guy! Ugh! I need to get those thoughts out of my head!

He saw me staring and was waving his hand in front of me. "Hey, anyone home." He was trying to get my attention. But I may have ignored him. "Hello! JUVIA!" Gray said again. This time I heard. "What? What's happening?"

"You just casually staring at this hot bod! That's all" He said in a very cocky way with a big smirk. What a dork. I blushed and responded, "I just couldn't help myself!" I huff in a childish tone.

"Alright, class settle down! It's time that our new student introduces herself." Oh, my. I am not ready for this. I stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Hi there. I am Juvia, I am 16 and I really like the rain. I hope we can be friends and get along." I finished and sat back down at my seat. "Ok everyone let's get started with class."

"HAI!" We all yelled, "Today we will be getting to know our classmates by asking questions that I have prepared!"

Mirajane gave weird looks to everyone and it kind of scared most of the girls, me included that's for sure. I look at Gray and he is just glaring at Natsu..hm wonder why. I guess that they have some kind of past. Probably a little rivalry. Nothing to be scared of. Maybe... right?

Gray's POV

I swear flame brain wants me to beat him to the ground. He just keeps making these weird faces at me and Juvia. It's not like I like her like the way he is trying to give off. I only just met the girl and I have enough going on.

"Ok everyone here are the questions that you are to ask each other." She handed us the papers and it seemed that she had made each one of them special for the pair. "So Gray, what is your favorite food? Mine is watermelon!" She smiled which got me really off guard for some reason. "Uhh...um I would say ice cream. So what is your family life like? Mine is kind of hectic because my dad owns one of the biggest companies in Japan." Man. I almost lost it because of her. Not in an aggressive ay or anything but I better get myself together. She replied, "Umm... well this is hard for me. Uh, my mother and father passed in a car accident. It was about 1 or 2 months ago." She looked down. Hopefully, I didn't hurt her already. "Ohh" was all I could say. I am such an idiot I should be comforting her not just sitting here. Ugh. I am really bad at these situations.

After a few more questions class ended. Juvia seemed like she got a bit better because she lightened up a bit. I couldn't help but think about her for the rest of the school day. I mean yeah we have the same classes, but that doesn't make any difference I could see straight through the fake smile she put on.

When the last bell rang signaling that the day was over I saw Juvia, alone. Well, she was getting the crap beat out of her. I unconsciously went to her and shielded the last thing I remember is getting punched and everything went black as I hit the ground.

Juvia's POV

When school let out I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed towards the dorms. As I was almost to my room a group of girls came up to me and started beating me. Really hard. I had blood running down my body and bruises and all kinds of cuts. These girls were so rude to me and I don't even know them! What the heck!

I tried to fight back but instead one of the girls with long black hair kicked me in the leg causing me to fall back. There was just this unbearable pain going through my leg. I was crying worse now.

When another girl was about to hit me again someone came in front of me and shielded me and took the blow and fell to the ground. When he landed the girls ran off fearing that they would get in trouble.

When I looked back at him it was...

.

.

Gray?!

I really didn't expect that at all. I limped over to him and carried him my dorm. I hope he's ok he seemed to have gotten hit pretty hard. Ugh...those stupid girls! If I were allowed, and stronger, I would really hurt them.

We get to my dorm and it's already 5:30 at night. I grab a rag and a bowl of hot water along with some bandages and wrap. I placed him on the second bed (there are two beds but she has roomed alone due to the lack of people) in the dorm and started to clean off his face where he was bleeding and had cuts. After I was done I put the bandages on him, and grabbed some PJs and took a shower.

Gray's POV

When I woke up I heard the sound of singing, it wasn't bad or anything and water. I guess Juvia brought me to her dorm and healed me. Truthfully I am happy I helped her, she seems to be worth it even though I have known her for a day.

I was going to sit up but my head started throbbing. Instead, I just played back down and listened to her sing. She sang so beautifully, like an angel. She was singing All the right moves- OneRepublic

So yeah we're going down

(All the right moves in all the right places)

So yeah we're going down

Paint a picture of the perfect place

They've got it better than when anyone's told ya,

I'll be the King of Hearts, you're the Queen of Spades

And we'll fight for you like we were soldiers

I know we've got it good

But they've got it made

And the grass is getting greener each day

I know things are looking up

But soon they'll take us down

Before anybody's knowing our name

They've got all the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

They've got all the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

I said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

Do you think I'm special, do you think I'm nice

Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces

Between the noise, you hear and the sound you like

Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces

It can't be possible that rain can fall,

Only when it's over our heads

The sun is shining every day, but it's far away

Over the world it's said, they've got, they've got

All the right friends, in all the right places

So yeah we're going down

We got all the right moves in all the right places

So yeah we're going down

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down (going down, going down, going down, going down)

It don't matter what you see

I know I could never be

Someone that'll look like you

It don't matter what you say

I know I could never face

Someone that could sound like you

(All the right friends, in all the right places

So yeah we're going down

They got all the right moves in all the right places

So yeah we're going down)

(All the right friends, in all the right places

So yeah we're going down

They got all the right moves in all the right places

So yeah we're going down)

Said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going

Yeah we're going down

I said everybody, knows everybody knows where we're going

Yeah we're going down (going down, going down, going down)

Yeah we're going down

Yeah we're going down

(All the right moves, hey)

Yeah we're going down

(All the right moves, hey)

Yeah we're going down

When she was done she came out and walked here. She had such a good voice!

"I see you're awake Gray, maybe even Gray-Sama?"

"Uhh... *coughs* sure, and can I just stay here for the night?"

Juvia's POV

When he asked that I was so embarrassed, maybe he is the special encounter. I hope!

"Sure Gray-Sama you can stay!"

"So your parents were they nice?"

"Well, my mother was amazing, my inspiration. My father, that's another story."

"Tell me, no pressure, I want to help you through this. All of it."

"Ok, well he drank a lot, especially on the weekends. He would abuse me and hurt my mother. He would even force my mother to do things. Unbearable things."

I start to cry, hard. I thought, why did I yell his name when they were, you know.

The next thing I knew I felt strong warm arms wrap around me. It was like he understood what I was going through. He said, "Let's go through this together, all of it. Let's start our own journey."

"O-ok!" I said crying harder and harder.

 _ **A/N: So here is the edit. It isn't my best but if I missed anything please message me!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating... I had a busy week because my grandpa passed away so I had a few things I had to do. But, now I am here and ready to update! Chapter Four will be out tomorrow. I promise! Anyways, here is the chapter.**_

3- Thinking and maybe even feelings?

Gray's POV

When I pulled away from the hug she looked up at me. I could tell I really hit a part of her that meant a lot. Her eyes filled with pain and pure agony. Am I falling for her, I don't know, but whatever this is I will help, even if that means hurting the people closest to me. She may even be making me soft, I want that to happen. But I also don't want to get close to anyone. Not with the crap I have been through.

She noticed me staring and looked away. I was a bit panicked, "Sorry, Juvia. I mean you have been through hell and back, literally. If you need anything, or you just want to talk, come to me. Ok?" I know one day I am going to regret saying that but I need to live in the moment.

"Ok, just don't leave me like everyone else does...please, I can't go through it again." She was trembling a bit and I didn't want to let go. I have this part of me that says I shouldn't let go. I don't know what is going on but I will just go with it.

"Why would I ever leave, why? You can't leave me either, you hear me?" I hugged her making sure that she fully understood what I meant. I sound bipolar but I don't know what my mind is making me do. I….. I just don't want to be hurt. Nor do I want to hurt someone again.

"Yes Gray-Sama, I hear you, loud and clear." She snuggled her head close to me. I could tell she felt safe. I was happy about that and felt myself smile. I never do that. Especially to others. But at least she trusts me now, finally, I have someone I can break my walls down with, all of them.

After she left to go lay down on her bed I decided that I should get some sleep too so I went to the bed and laid down. I thought about everything I have been, though, maybe one day I'll tell her, one day.

Juvia's POV

When I laid down to go to sleep I couldn't help but feel like he may have been through some tough times too. Maybe one day he'll tell me, I mean I really want to help him, but I don't want to pressure him. Maybe it is better off that way, you know, letting him do his thing and me there to back him up. I think that is a good idea.

****Morning****

I woke up early and made breakfast for Gray and I. I made an egg, sausage, potato, cheese breakfast bowls for us. I was almost done making the breakfast when I felt strong arms wrap around me, "Morning sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?" I said as a shiver went down my spine and up again.

"Yea actually I did, what are you making?" He let go and sat on the counter by where I was making the food.

"Just the best breakfast you have ever eaten!" I was being stupid as I was trying to sneak peeks at Gray-sama. I don't know why but I just had to. I felt like if I didn't then I would miss out on something.

"Ohh really, I was thinking about going to the canteen and eat there." He said leaving me sad, "O-oh, ok I guess." Did he actually mean it, is he just going to leave me? Just like everyone else.

"Don't be sad I was just kidding." He said. My response was taking some of the cheese I was sprinkling on the bowl and threw it at him, and hitting him in the face. He decided to take some on the cheese and drop it down my shirt. The next thing I knew we had a food fight, no shock. When we were done we went and ate what was left of the food.

**** In the classroom****

We got to Health and sat down. Everyone was talking and having fun until Natsu and Gray started fighting, like usual. Except this time it seemed to be worse, why? Ugh they should really get over themselves before something bad happens to them. Mainly because of Erza. She can be so scary sometimes, really. As I thought this I looked around to hopefully find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she hasn't made it to the class yet, I mean it is understandable since she is the class president and she has a boyfriend. Her and Jallal, her boyfriend, are both seniors but are in the same class since this is Health.

A few minutes later she walked in and Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and put their arms around each other's shoulder. They even started acting as though they were best friends, honestly that was really cheesy because we all know that they hate each other. She actually bought it though, I thought that she was smarter than that but I guess I was wrong. She walked over to me and said,"Were they fighting? Be truthful"

Ummmm what do I say?! "Noooo, they were totally being best friends... ugh what am I saying, yea they were fighting, sorry Erza for lying."

He face grew evil….. "It's ok, just don't do it again, ok Juvia?"

I nodded and said, "Ok, good luck with those two!" I said as she walked away and started, literally, killing them.

After she was done murdering them I walked over to Gray and asked if he was ok. "Yea I am ok, just a little hurt all because of the titania."

I chuckled and responded, "Ok I will take you down to the nurse if you want." I looked at him concerned.

"Nah I'm fine. Let's just sit down and get ready for class." He was trying to act all tough.

"Ok, let me help you," I said and reached my hand out.

"I'm fine I can get up on my own" He stood up and started walking but stumbled and fell on me... he was on top of me and I was being straddled by him. As this was happening Erza came back in, since she left to go to the office, and yelled at Gray,"Are you wanting a death wish?!" Oh crap….

"No, god, I fell ok? Don't kill me again sheesh!" he responded and got up from underneath me. When he got up he held his hand out for me take ahold of so he could help me up. Which, with me embarrassed, didn't take it, instead he bent down and carried me to my chair, and when he carried me it wasn't in a pleasant way either, he had me slumped over his shoulder.

After he placed me down Erza went to the front of the classroom and announced that the Health teacher was not here today, and that we would have a free period instead. Everyone around me started to cheer since we don't have to talk about body systems. She also said that she was in charge and all the other boring things that I didn't really care about.

When she was done Gray came over to me and sat down next to me. "Hey," I said. "Hey, sorry about earlier," he said and cleared his throat.

"It's ok at least it was you not some weird stranger," I said then tried to fake laugh.

"Yea, well what do you want to do?" That's a good question. "Umm I was planning on going to the library, is that ok? I mean you can join me if you want to." I said and looked down.

"Ok that sounds good, let's go" We walked out of the classroom and head downstairs to the library.


	5. Chapter 4

**4- Time together**

 **Juvia POV**

We headed down stairs to the library, so we could study, but mainly to get out of class. I think that we were both thinking the same thing when it came to this. It was kinda funny because we were taking our time to go down the stairs and down the hallway. Sometimes we would look at each other but it was mainly an awkward silence.

"Sorry again for earlier..." Gray-sama said breaking the silence. I looked over and said, "It's ok, I am just thankful we didn't get in trouble" We both laughed at that and he said, "Yea you have a point there! I thought I was going to die." I chuckled a little and it went silent again for a few minutes until we got close to the library.

"I just have to get a few books from the library and return the ones I read yesterday, then we can go wherever after that! Ok?" "That is fine with me. After we are done with that, you want to go to the court yard?" "Sure that sounds great!"

When we got to the library we picked up the books and headed to the court yard. On the way there we had an awkward silence between us and I felt kind of uncomfortable. "Things don't have to be awkward between us, just so you know." "I know, I just don't know what to talk about... how about why you were beat up by those girls?" "I think it was because I have been hanging around you, or maybe because of the whole no parents thing. I truthfully don't know." "That sucks... a lot, if they ever do that to you again then you come to me ok?" "Ok Gray-sama, I will"

We got to the court yard a few minutes after that talk and sat under a tree. It felt so good out and I just wanted to stay there all day. I started reading one of the books that I borrowed from the library. "Could you read that out loud?" "Sure thing!" I started reading and we lost track of time and went to our second period class.

When we got to Math we sat next to each other and talked until the teacher came in and said, "Hello class! How are you all today?" "We are very well sensei-Gildarts! (sorry if I spelled his name wrong, it has been a while!)" "That is great! Well I have some great news for you all. We are going to Cedar Point, in Ohio, in the U.S.!" "Yassss finally something fun!" We all screamed with joy! And we started talking about what we are going to do and who we are hanging out with.

Gray POV

I saw that Juvia was talking to Lucy, Erza, and Levy about the trip and who they are going to partner up with, and what is weird is that it has to boy, girl kinda thing, so weird. I bet Mira- sensei was behind it. Figures.

"Ok guys be quiet! I have more to say, boy girl partners thanks to Mira and we are staying for 4 days and 3 nights, we are leaving Wednesday next week and we will be back Sunday morning around 7 am, since we have to fly from Japan to America. The first day, Wednesday, we will meet up in the gymnasium at 6:30 in the morning. Then we will leave at 7 am to the airport and get there at 8:30 9 o'clock. We will get on the plane at 11 am then it is an 8-10 hour flight to Ohio. Finally, whenever we get to Ohio we will drive to Cedar point stay in the Hotel/Plaza that is a two minute walk from Cedar Point and go our separate ways. We will tell you Wednesday what time to meet up Saturday." Wow that is a pretty on point schedule! I am thinking about going with Juvia but it is up to her, I guess.

"Gray-sama do you want to be my partner?" "Sure I was about to ask you the same thing!" "Since we have a week or so we should make a list of things we may need." "Yea that is a good idea!" As I said this we both got our phones out and started to discuss what we are bringing.

**A few minutes later**

"And I think we are all set! Do you think so Gray-sama?" "Yea I think this is a pretty balanced list!" Nice job!" "Next thing some plans maybe." "Ok, well we are going to Cedar Point what roller coasters do you want to ride?" "I don't know what ones are there, sorry!" "It's Ok let's plan when we get there, Ok?" "Ok that sounds good to me!" After she said that the bell rang and we head to third period Study Hall. Together we headed to the class and we talked about what we think will be at Cedar Point. Maybe we get to have time together, just the two of us. That sounds really nice!


	6. Chapter 5

**5- Movie Date?**

 _Juvia POV_

It is the day before the trip and I am so excited to go to the states! This is also the first time that I am flying and leaving Japan. I am kinda nervous since the flight is so long and the time is different. Plus it will be 6 am when we get there! When will I sleep?! I guess I could when we are on the plane!

Anyways I was just getting done with my breakfast when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up and saw Gray-sama! Yay! "Ohayo Gray-sama!" "Ohayo Juvia! You ready for the trip tomorrow?" "Yea I have just a few things to pack then I am ready!" "You're quite excited." "This is my first time flying and leaving state. What do you expect?" "This is your first time?" "Yea, and may I sit with you Gray-sama?" "Um sure, we should get to class" "Didn't you hear we don't have classes today so that the teachers can pack their things." "Ohh I didn't know that. What do you want to do?" "You want to go see movie?" "Sure, can we see Me Before You?" "Gray-sama you do know that is a romantic movie right?" "Yea I do know that. Maybe I like romantic movies" "oh Gray-sama you're such a softy." And with that we head towards the mall's movie theatre that was only a 15 minute walk from the school.

When we got to the theatre we got our tickets and Gray-sama got us drinks and a bucket of popcorn. I told him that I would head to the seats and find us a spot to sit at. After I had got a spot in the middle of the room, so we can have a good viewing spot, Gray-sama came with the drinks and popcorn.

 _Gray POV_

I got the popcorn with drinks and head to the movie. When I got there I saw Juvia sitting there in the middle of the room. She looked back at me and motions me to go to her. "How much do I owe you Gray-sama?" "It is fine I got it." "I insist here" she started shoving some money at me. "It's fine, anyway the movie is starting." "Ohh, ok. Thx"

The movie started and as I thought it was a romance story. By time we got to the middle of the movie Juvia had completely drenched her jacket. "How are you not crying Gray-sama?" "It just isn't that sad to me. Are you ok?" "Yea, kinda.." She hugged me and I didn't stop her for some reason. She was so warm and I felt like we were together- WAIT what am I saying I only just met her at the start of the school year. Maybe things have changed. Maybe.

 _Juvia POV_

He was so warm. I felt safe for some reason. I hope I don't 'fall' for him. It is nothing against him... it's just that I don't really trust guys after what I have been through. I just hope that if I do fall for him I won't get hurt. I really just want to be with him, but I don't at the same time.

 _Gray PO_ V

After a few minutes she let go. "I'm fine now, ok?" "Ok, the movie is still going so let's finish it." "Ok"

By the end I was crying too. Ughhh so many feels! Maybe Juvia and I can do this again. Maybe.

After the movie it was noonish. So we decided to go and eat some food. We went to a cafe and the waitress was giving a weird look. I really didn't like it all that much.

We got to our table and looked at the menu. When the waitress came back she asked, "What can I get you guys to eat?" "Strawberry creme pie!" We both shouted at once. We looked at each other so weirdly. "Hahahaha we want the same thing Gray-sama!" Sue giggled and it was so cute.

We got our food and ate it. After that we went to some shops, well Juvia insisted we go. She said that we should get some swim suits for the hotel and also for the water park at Cedar Point.

As we came to the swim suit shop she head straight for the bikini racks. I went to the guys' area and grabbed a dark blue pair of trunks. After I was done I went to the seating area and waited for Juvia, I had already checked out. After a few minutes she walked over with a bag and said "Let's go home" (sorry Tokyo Ghoul fans! #feels) "Ok Hide" **Jk Jk I will be for real now promise.**

 **BACK TO THE STORY:**

"Ok" After saying that we head back to the school dorms.

There was this awkward silence between us and I didn't quite know what to do. Maybe I should confess to Juvia. Wait no it isn't the right place for that. Maybe on the Ferris wheel at Cedar Point. Yea I will do that. I just have to wait a day or two. I should get Juvia a necklace too just so she knows that I am for real.

****after dropping Juvia off****

I decided to go and buy a necklace for Juvia. I went to Zales© Jewelry store and got the necklace that has a raindrop and snowflake together. It looks as though they are dancing! I really hope she likes it.


	7. Chapter 6

**6- Airplane time!**

 _Gray's POV_

Ok time to make sure everything is packed and ready for the trip. Let's see...Toothbrush √ Clothes √ Swimming trunks √ Sweatshirt √

Soaps √ Towels √ etc. etc. After checking if I had everything I put my blue flannel on over my white t-shirt and put my black converse on. I was just about to eat when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened the door to see a certain bluenette. "Morning Juv!" "Morning Gray-sama! We are supposed to meet up in 45 minutes at the gym. So let's eat and hurry over!" "Ok come on in real fast so we can eat." "Ok" After saying that she brought her two suitcases, purse, and backpack. "You sure did pack enough!" I said giggling. "Sh-shut up! I had to make sure I have everything." "Ok, ok! Well what would you like for breakfast?" "Umm cereal I guess" "Ok I have Fruit loops"

**after eating**

"Yumm that was so good Gray-sama!" "It was just Fruit loops, nothing special." "Well I have never had fruit loops!" "Really?! You have missed out!" "Well we have fifteen minutes so let's head over!" "Ok, let me help you with your bags?" "Ok! Thank you!" "No problem. Let's go."

We walked to the gym where everyone was and checked in and sat with everyone. We decided our buddy systems; Levy- Gajeel, Jellal- Erza, Natsu- Lucy, and Me- Juvia. The buddy system isn't all that bad in my opinion.

**4 hours later 10:30am**

 _Juvia POV_

Gray-sama insisted that he carry my luggage... at least he is being polite.

I am in the bathroom right now and this ache came over me and everything went black.

"We meet again Juvia." "Where am I? This is impossible! I was just about to go with that 'fateful encounter' you insisted that I find!" "It is none of your business where you are here. And yes I saw that you are with someone, but will that person be the one to save your life?" "... Hopefully. I have faith in him, really I do!" "We'll see, the rest of this is all up to the two of you."

**flash** "oh my why am I on the ground?" I look at my wrist watch and see it is 10:40. "I have to hurry!" After saying that I ran as fast as I could until I got to everyone. "*huff* Hi Gray-sama *huff* I am back." "Took ya long enough." "*ding ding ding* we will now allow passengers to board the plane now. Enjoy your ride and we hope to see you again soon." "Let's go Gray-sama!" "Ok ok geez woman. Calm down!"


	8. Chapter 7

**7- Landing in Ohio**

Gray's POV:

After getting on the plane and putting Juvia and I's things away Juvia decided to go to sleep. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

Juvia and I were in 1st class since we worked and paid more for our tickets. She had her head on the window, which made her look in pain after a few minutes so I put her head on my shoulder. She smiled and murmured, "Thank you Gray-sama." When she said that my heart fluttered a little, "You're welcome. Just get some rest a little longer." She nodded her head a little.

After a few minutes we were taking off. Juvia woke up for this part so she could watch as we go up into the air. She looked so excited, "Gray-sama look! We are taking off!" She was literally screaming. "Yea guess we are." I really didn't care about taking off. I liked when we land. "Could you be a little more supportive and enthusiastic? You are ruining the fun!" She pouted. "Fine, fine. This is your first time." I said. Juvia just lit up a lot to my response. "So what do you want to do when we get to Ohio?" She asked me. "Hmmm I really haven't thought of it. Maybe get some food." I said, since it will be early in the morning. "You only think of food don't you? You are just like Natsu." She said. I took a little offense to that. "Thanks. I 'love' be related to that fire head." I said. She just giggled and laid her head on my shoulder. "This is going to be a fun trip. I can tell."

After an hour or two Juvia and I fell asleep. She still had her head on my shoulder snoring lightly. I could hear her mumble things things too, which is pretty cute. I was just kind of tired and fell asleep completely.

**In Gray's 'dream' 3rd person**

"Gray, Gray wake up. It's time to go back to Japan." Gray heard a familiar voice.

"Ok!" Murmured a younger Gray. He jumped out of the bed and got ready really quickly.

'Not this again...' Gray thought. This isn't the first time that he has had a dream like this. He wasn't ready to remember all of these bad memories.

"Ur, I'm ready! I can't wait to see mom and dad!" Gray said getting really anxious. He remembered this day as though it just happened.

"I know. Let's go ok?" The woman said taking the boy's hand.

The two were on there way to the airport. Both were laughing and joking around. When they got there Gray ran to his parents and hugged them tightly. Ur just watched remembering things of the past. She walked away and headed back to her car.

She got in the car and drove away. She was thinking about many things and how she missed her kid. She wasn't paying close enough attention and she ended in a crash.

All Gray had remembered about this was screaming her name and being angry at the world. After those years he shut himself out from everyone and became the guy he is today.

**end of dream and Juvia's POV**

I noticed that Gray was asleep and was squirming around a lot. I was worried and then he suddenly woke up with a jolt. I looked up at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok Gray-sama?" I said. He looked at me and a single tear fell down his cheek. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Yea, yea I'm fine..." Gray-sama said. I reached my hand up and wiped his tear. He looked at me with an empty look. "Don't worry I am here now, Gray-sama." I said as i hugged him so he could let his emotions out. He has done so much for me I thought that I should repay him.

"Thanks..." Gray-sama said. He seemed to be really sad. We both snuggled into each other and stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

**5.5 hours later**

Gray and I slept for most of the plane ride. When we got to the hotel Gray-sama and I went to our room. We decided to clean up a little then put our things away and head down stairs. I was starving from the lack of food I had. We both decided to go to the McDonald's that was close by.

When we got down stairs Mira gave us our three day pass for Cedar Point. The wristband was red and had the logo on it as well as our names.

After getting them on we head over to McDonald's. "What are you going to eat Gray-sama?" I asked. A coffee and some pancakes. What about you?" I truthfully didn't have a clue maybe the same thing. "Umm I think I will have the same." I said as we walked in. The line was kinda long so I found Gray-sama and I a seat. I found on the was by the window. Outside of the window I could see Lake Erie. In history we learned about the area and World war I. I could see the glistening water with the ripples high and low. It was pretty especially since it was sunrise. There were some boats in the water already. They we all different sizes and shapes.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped a little. It was Gray-sama and it seems like he was enjoying the view too. "Let's eat!" He said. I chuckled a little as i took a sip of my coffee. "Mmmm this is really good Gray-sama!" I was getting kinda excited about this trip. So far it has been awesome and I hope it will be for the rest of the time.


	9. Chapter 8

8- Cedar Point Day 1/ 3

 _Gray POV_

Juvia and I finished eating so we decided to head towards Cedar point. It actually wasn't far from where we ate. And, since it's only October it isn't that cold.

Juvia looked really cute today she had an orange sweater with a black long sleeve shirt under, you could see the black really well because of the sweater style. She also had black jeggings, that really hugged her curves, she had black / brown combat boots on too. She actually looked really cute. Her outfit fit the theme of this month, October, Halloween!

While we were walking over we decided to get a picture of us by the water. The sun was out but there were clouds, making the setting just right. The water was remarkable by the way the waves crashed into each other. The sound was completely awesome! There were plenty of boats already out and sailing too. The slight wind was nice too, and the temperature was just right.

 _Juvia's POV_

Gray-sama and I made our way over to Cedar Point and my excitement kept rising. I really wanted to ride the Ferris wheel tonight when everything is all lit up. I also want to have some of the American food and sweets. Especially CHOCOLATE!

Gray-sama really looked in his outfit today. He had a zip - up black sweatshirt, no hood, blue jeans with the worn look, a beanie that looked like a jack - o - lantern, some hip tops. He seemed to look and act great today. He told me that he loves Halloween, and so do I!

I was getting impatient so I grabbed his hand and started running to the theme park. I was so excited and I really just wanted to get there. "Come on Gray-sama!" I yelled and we both laughed as we ran, hand in hand,right I say! 3

When we reached the gates we showed the gate people our wristbands. We got through and I looked around and a roller coaster cart went by us, well above us. It was sooo cool! There were all kinds of rides around us. Anything from arcades, food stands, little restaurants, games, and a whole lot more! I was so excited that I didn't realize that I was just standing like a weirdo. Oh well! xD

 _Gray POV_

Juvia looked so excited and she really shined as she was admiring the place. I was in awe but I acted fine, as though I have seen this place before. I really was excited but I didn't show it.

Juvia noticed that I was staring and laughed. "Come on! Let's ride some rides!" She said as she grabbed my hand, again. "I'm coming, I'm coming! What do you want to ride first?" I asked. "I want to ride that!" She said pointing at what looked like a swing, it was in a large circle in rows of two so you could sit in pairs.

"Are you sure you want to ride that?" I asked getting a little protective because I know she will get nervous while we are in line. "Of course Gray-sama! I am not a- afraid!" She said. "Fine but don't come crying to me when you get scared."

We walked over to the ride and used our passes thing that let's us go ahead and sat on a swing. We were sitting next to each other and Juvia was a little afraid, or at least she looked like it, I could tell. She acts fine, as though she was ok but I knew otherwise. I mean we have known each other for about three months now.

"You doin ok Juvia?" I asked her. "Yea actually I am. I can't wait to take pictures while we are in the air!" Ok she is fine... she always gets distracted by the little things.


	10. Chapter 9

**9-Who knew?**

 _Gray's POV_

When Juvia and I got off the ride we decided to head towards the bumper cars. When we had gotten there a lot of people were in line. Me being the impatient person I am started getting angry because we to had wait... Juvia ended up calming me down soon enough and now we are at the front. One person was ahead and behind us. This is going to be so fun! Bumper cars are really fun. The pure joy I get when I hit people!

As we entered the 'arena' I head straight for the dark blue bumper car. Juvia runs to a light blue car beside me. "You ready Juv?" I say. "Yea! I love bumper cars Gray-sama!" She said in an upbeat tone. She seems to be prepared for this. Should I be scared? Nah she's a girl she couldn't possibly 'hurt' or 'beat' me at this.

The cars started and away we went. Juvia was on my tail her face was actually really scary... No joke I thought she was going to kill me. I really underestimated her.

¡Bam!

She hit me already. God how did she even get so fast. I was about to hit someone but I decided to take a sharp right turn and have her bump into to the person. This gave me the perfect chance to get back at her.

I turned my head to look for her but I couldn't find her... Crap my plan just got ruined then...

¡Bam!

Not again! "Gray-sama do you want me to go easier~?" She teased me. "Ohhh you're going to get it! You watch!" My face was probably really stupid. I more than likely looked like a lunatic.

**** a few bumps later****

The sun was actually starting to set on this fantastic Halloween night. The sunset was a deep orange, turned to pink, then purple, and really looked great. The air was starting to cool down a lot so I had bought a sweatshirt.

I looked over and saw Juvia rubbing her arms trying to warm up. "You could, Juv?" I asked, knowing she would say no. "N-Not really..." She said, almost as though she was forced to say that. I stopped walking for a minute and took off my sweatshirt. Once I got it off I threw it at Juvia. "Wear it. Ok? I don't need you getting sick." I said and walked a little ahead.

 _Juvia POV_

I stood there just holding the hoodie in my hands. I am probably blushing like crazy in all honesty. At first when he threw it at me I thought I was being a bother and that I should give it back to him. After a minute of debating Gray said, "Well you coming?" "Yea I- I'm coming Gray-sama." I said and threw the sweatshirt on.

I ran up to him and there was just silence. I wonder what is going through his mind. Hopefully nothing bad...


	11. Chapter 10

**10- Small talk**

 _Juvia's POV_

The silence is becoming more and more tense. I feel like I should say something but I don't want to come off weird or anything. "Have you been ok, Juv?" Gray-sama said. I didn't quite understand what he meant but I went with it. "Ummm... yea. Why?" I said looking up at him. "Well you just seemed like something has been bothering you, or at least since the airport." He paused. I looked into his eyes. They showed this worried look. He was actually worried about me...

He started again, "When you got back from the restroom you looked like you just saw a ghost. I was worried but I didn't say anything. I really should have though..." He said look right into my eyes. This was the first time we have been able to look directly at each other this whole trip. What was even more strange was how serious he was being. I have never seen this side of him. I am glad I am though.

"Well... Ugh... It's hard to explain and you probably won't believe me." I said looking down. I really want to tell him but it's a lot to handle all at once. Even I still can't take it seriously. I feel like this is all just a dream. As though I am going to wake up and I'll be with my parents. To me that it's self is a nightmare. I don't want to see them again. After what they did could you blame me? I was their punching bag. Their place to let all the pain and anger out... I couldn't go through that again.

"Why? Why would you say that? Of course I would believe you! I have me reason not to." He said looking over at me. I could feel him looking at me with those eyes. I trust him... I really do. But is this really worth it. Is HW the one that voice was talking about. Ugh! Why is this all happening to me. I can't think straight. Not after all of this. I just want a hug and some reassurance that everything will be ok... "Fine...I'll tell you when we get on the Ferris Wheel. Ok?" I said making sure I have his full attention and I need to get all of this in order. Sometimes I just have to think before I, more than likely, ruin things. I am know for that... Or I say some completely stupid or irrelevant things. "Ok! At least you're going to tell me!" Gray-sama said. He seemed to light up and become more, how do I say this, loose? He loosened up, as in he seemed more relaxed.

After a few more minutes of walking we made it to the Ferris Wheel. The sun was setting right over Lake Erie! So beautiful! I decided to get out my iPhone so I could take a picture of Gray-sama and I. "Gray-sama ~~! May you please take a picture with me?" I said trying to be as cute as possible. "Fine, but don't you have enough pictures already?" He asked. "Nope!" Was my response.

¡Snap!

"That's a keeper! What do you think Gray-sama?" I asked. "It actually is! The sunset really sets the mood." He said. "Well you sure know a thing or two!" I said. We are at the front now so we are getting on the Ferris Wheel! Yay! I am so excited!


	12. Chapter 11

**11- Wheel he, or won't he?**

 _Gray's POV_

I feel feel like things are getting tense. Maybe I shouldn't have brought anything like that up. I actually feel bad I understand that she had a rough past and all but she should share these types of things with me, or someone she can trust.

I looked at her trying to get some sort of eye contact but nothing was working... nothing. "You ok there?" I asked. "K-Kinda... Could we just discuss this subject when I feel comfortable... I just kind of want to enjoy the ride and talk." She said. She looked out at the rides and the sun setting over the water. It really looked pretty. But she made the view even more worthwhile. I couldn't help myself anymore. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She was sitting right next to me. What's the harm?

"E-Eh?! W-What are you doing Gray-sama?" She basically was freaking out, hopefully for a good reason not that he didn't like me because, well, that would wreck my plans...

"Don't worry. Ok? We can talk about this subject when you feel comfortable ok? Let's just focus on now. On us. And the possibility ahead for us." I said. "G-Gray-sama, w-what do you mean? Obviously not with me. I am not even close to being good enough for you. Maybe if I were more popular and better looking... But that is just a fantasy... Hahaha..." Juvia was getting flustered. I could tell. "Who has always been there for me this whole year? Who knows basically everything about me? Who helped you out when you were getting beaten up by those girls? Who did I let cry in my shoulder?"

 _Juvia's POV_

I-I have no words... none. Was he really doing this? Or is this just a joke? I don't know! Ugh I am getting so flustered and I am probably as red as a tomato!

"Juvia. Look at me." I obeyed and looked at him. Our eyes met. "Juvia there is no other girl I think I could ever be with except for you. You are the one who is helping me realize that life isn't just about the bad times. That life will always have things in store for us. That, that, even you and I could go down our new path together. No matter what, I will never leave you. Ever." I couldn't believe what I just heard. My heart started pounded. As though it was going to pop right out of my chest. "Gray. Is this true? Are you just messing with me?" He said nothing. I said nothing.

The next thing we knew we had to get off the Ferris Wheel. I was kind of upset because I was having such a great time today. We had to leave since it was getting dark and all.

 _Gray's POV_

"Come with me." I said once we had exited out of the park. Juvia just followed me. I had to prove that I was being serious about wanting to be with her. I really do love her. Honest. She made me a better person in just 3ish months. I usually never get close or even speak to anyone. Never. But Juvia is different, in a good way obviously. I feel like I can tell hr anything and be ok. I just want to be with her so badly.

I had that necklace I had gotten her a few days ago from Zales ©. I want to give it to her. She deserves to know that I will always be there. That she can trust me. I lead her to quiet park that was by the hotel we were staying at. "I should have done this awhile ago." I said getting the all box with the necklace ready to be given to Juvia. "Done what Gray-sama?" Here goes nothing...

 _A/N: thanks for reading that's the update!_

 _Jk! Jk! Love you!_

"Juvia. Going back to what I said on the Ferris Wheel. I really mean it. I want you to take this whole thing seriously. I really, really care about you. If words aren't enough... Here." I said and handed her the box. "O-Open it." I was trying to hide the blush I felt forming on my cheeks.

She looked at me, looked at the box, the back at me. She gave me a questioning look. "Open it. Ok?" I said I doubt she really thought that it was for her. "Y-Yea." She opened it. She looked like she was about to cry. I felt like I did something wrong. "Oh my god... G-Gray-sama... I-It's beautiful! I love it!" She said and hugged me. She even kissed my cheek but the she caught herself. "S-Sorry Gray-sama. I thought, you know, I- I tonight-" I couldn't help it anymore. I kissed her. Her lips were soft. She hesitated at first but gave in. We saw that Cedar Point had turned on the lights to the park and part. "Was that proof enough?" I said and took her hand into mine. "I love you." Was her response. "I love you too." I said as we headed to the hotel for the night.


	13. Chapter 12

**12- Holiday Special- Christmas (** **watch?v=0lFclFEjXQs for the song!)**

 **Juvia POV**

The trip was really good. About two months ago Gray-sama and I started dating. Right after he confessed we decided to start dating. Everything has been going well and he is even coming over soon. I really enjoy having him in my life hopefully, we can stay like this. The closeness that we have really is great. I enjoy that I finally have someone who I can get close to and not worry about getting hurt or cursed at. Gray-sama said that he will always be here for me no matter the time or problem. He said that he could never find the guts to actually 'leave' me. I feel so loved!

Knock!

I ran to the door and opened it. "Gray-sama! Come on in! I can't believe that there are only three days until Christmas!" I said getting really happy! I mean…. I don't have anyone to celebrate with but I can make due. "Ehh…. I wouldn't mind skipping it in all honesty. I have to see my family…... " he said. "Ohh….. I didn't know you still communicated with them…. I honestly know nothing about them, well let alone you." Juvia said looking down. 'I probably shouldn't have said that…' she thought. "Juvs… Please don't think like that….I know that I haven't really talked about that but I can right now…. If you want…'' Gray-sama said. He had a depressed look on his face. I feel really bad. "Gray-sama…. Are you sure you want to explain?" I said. I really don't want him to feel pressured….. "Yes. You deserve to know….. Especially if we are going to best friends or even dating for the rest of our lives, and maybe even married." He really shocked me with what he said. He was really serious.

We sat down on my bed and leaned on him. We had our backs on the headboard so we could sit comfortably. "So when I was younger, about 5 or 6, my parents started a business. Things were going well and it soon became one of the biggest companies, still is. My dad started to push mom and me aside. He said he was too busy to 'deal' with us. He became very stubborn and still is to this day. Mom is trying her best. She really is. She just keeps saying that I am the reason she is still dealing with this." Gray-sama said taking a break I guess.

The next thing he did really surprise me. He took his shirt off and this is the first time I have seen him like this. "Before you think of anything wrong let me explain," he said. I looked at him and nodded noticing the scar on his chest. "My dad also drank a lot in his 'spare' time. I came in his office offering him some snacks and he got mad, shattered a vase and cutting me. I had to get stitches and there is a scar now." he said.

I guided my hand to it and slid my fingers up and down it. I was just surprised that something like this happened to him. My Gray-sama… Why would anyone do this to him? Gray-sama is so kind and doesn't deserve this kind of life. "Gray-sama….. Why did this have to happen to you….?" I said and laid my head on his scar. I really feel bad….. Really bad….. "I am just not looking forward to going for Christmas and seeing them…. I was actually thinking of bringing you. Is that ok with you?" He said and kissed my head. "Of course. If it is for you anything." I said and looked up at him. "Thank you Juv.," he said. He looked so relieved and kind of happy. "You always make me want to kiss you.." he said. I looked at trying to catch onto his gaze. If he did kiss me it would be our first kiss since we started dating. I mean yeah we kissed when we confessed but that doesn't count.

"Is that so~?" I said teasing him. He just leaned in closer to me and I did the same. "I love you so much!" he said and kissed me. This was my second ever kiss in my whole entire life! He deepened the kiss by licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue slip in.

After a few minutes of a heated kiss, he asked me to explain what was going on before the trip. I accepted and that is where we are at right now. Gray walked in, note that he still doesn't have his shirt on, with tea for the both of us. "Everything I am about to tell you may shock you. But that is fine, and if you want to leave me because of this, so be it…" I began. "Before I came to this school I was in the hospital, obviously, and the doctors didn't think that I was going to make it. I didn't think I would make it. After a few days of being knocked out, I found myself in this dark place. There was this strange voice that had come out of nowhere. I was kind of scared at first because I didn't know what was going on and who was talking to me. The strange voice gave me the decision of life or death. I really didn't want to live since I lost my family and now there is no one to help me, or so I thought. I had no other family to go to and I knew that I would be either in an orphanage or in a dorm at a school that would help me out.

The voice said that if I lived that I would have a fateful encounter. I weighed my options and figured, either way, I was going to die… I said that I would go back. My only reason was that I wouldn't be all alone when I weep. I would have someone by my side. I really just….. Just didn't want to be alone like I have been for so long." I said and tucked my legs close to me. I was holding back tears to the point where it hurt. I was so nervous that Gray-sama wouldn't believe me. So nervous that he would just walk out and I would end up alone….

"Juvia….." he said. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I just feel like I am dragging him into something I shouldn't. I mean I don't even know if he is that encounter. I am getting so worked up for, hopefully, nothing. I feel like I am suffocating. Ugh, why did I even bring it up! My eyes were starting to burn. The more I think about it the more I realize that I sound as though I am crazy.

I looked up, slightly scared, and I noticed that Gray-sama wasn't there. "Gray-sama!" I yelled out. I got up and practically ran across the room. I was scared that this would happen. "No….. no…. I can't do this…" I said. I was so shocked and hurt that I basically fell to the ground. I felt like I was all alone. Again. Thoughts and memories flashed before my eyes and I just started crying. I could just think about all the years that I was all by myself and alone. Crying by myself, hurting myself, and just wanting to die. I just sat there alone. ALONE. Then I felt warm arms. "Please don't cry…. Please. I will never leave you." he said in a soft and soothing way. He just sat there and rubbed my back telling me that everything is going to ok. I doubt it.

"G-Gray-sama…. Do you believe me?" I said only sniffling by this point. "Well, yeah. I mean I have known you for 4-5 months and through these months you have never lied about anything. Nothing. I may not fully understand what is happening but I still believe you. I am always going to be here for you. I could care less about that stupid voice. I want to know that you can finally have that happy ending you deserve." I can't believe what he is saying. I feel so loved right now! I really love him. I know he is that encounter and I prove that dumb voice that he is the one.

I wrapped my arms around him since I was at a loss for words. I want to stay here with him even if it means I die for choosing the 'wrong' person. Gray-sama has given me a reason to actually want to live. "I don't want you to go away. I want to stay like this." I said. I finally see a future for me. I can see that light at the end of the tunnel, something I have been looking for all my life. "I am never leaving Juvs. Never. And if I do leave you will be right there by my side. I will never let a girl as great as you slip through my fingers. I couldn't get through as much as I do now if it wasn't for you. You're helping me face my past and try my best so I can change for the better." He…. He is being so serious. I didn't know he would ever open up like that. Never would I have thought that this would be possible.

"Gray-sama…. I love you so much!"

 ****At Gray's Parents for the holidays****

 **Gray's POV**

Juvia and I arrived at my parent's place about ten minutes ago. She decided she would come with me. She said that this would be the first time that she actually gets to celebrate Christmas. I feel bad that she doesn't have any of these experiences. I will help her make good memories. Ones that won't hurt her in the future.

"Hey, mom! Dad." I said walking into the room. "Long time no see. How are you funny?" Mom said. She so much older than she did the last time I saw her. I was surprised that Dad was even here. "I am great mom! How about you?" I said and hugged her. "I have been fine, but you, who is this fine young woman with you?" Mom said and let go of me. She shot straight to Juvia. "I-I am Juvia. Gray-sama and I go to school together. I am sixteen, and in the same grade as Gray-sama." Juvia said. "You don't have to be stiff hun. Welcome to the Fullbuster home! I really hope you like it here." Mom was saying she was getting really excited. She doesn't even know that we are dating. Yet at least. I know she will bombard Juvia later about it.

"Mom come on! Give the girl some space. She can't even breathe more than likely. Come on over here Juvia." I said and took my girlfriend from my mom and brought her to my side. "So this is your girlfriend, huh," Dad said. "Yeah, and you can't separate us," I said and grabbed my suitcase. "I'm going to take Juvia to her room and show her around." I was just getting mad. All the memories were flooding into my mind.

I helped Juvia with her suitcase and we worked our way to the elevator that the maids and butlers usually use to transport large items. "Sorry about all that," I said getting a little embarrassed and angry. My Dad was being dumb about the way he would say things. It really just ticked me off. He acts as though I do everything wrong. "It's fine. I think your mom was funny. I know we will get along well. Your dad kinda scared me. I feel like he was looking for my soul. I didn't feel comfortable." she said and looked over so I couldn't see her face. I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. I will be with you whenever we are with him. If he is bothering you grab my hand and I will tell him to back off." I said. The elevator dinged signaling that we could leave to the second floor.

I guided Juvia to her room and opened the door for her. "Here's your room. I am right next to you and there is a door that connects us. So just come to me if you need anything, ok" I said and grabbed her suitcase. "Ok," she said. She seemed really awkward. I just brushed it off and set her suitcase by her bed. "Do want a five-star tour of the place by yours truly?" I said and walked back over to her. "Sure Gray-sama!" she laughed. I was glad I could make her happy and smiling again. I grabbed her hand a guided her to the hallway. "So this is the hallway where all the rooms are. I am, like I said, right by you. Then down the hallway is my parent's suite. Right before the stairs we have an open area with a tv, couch, and consoles. That is just a place to relax. The at the other end of this floor we have the library. You'll find my mom there a lot." I said. We walked down the hall were all the guest rooms are and to the stairs.

As we were going down the stairs I told her about some of the parties we host here and that there is a pool. I also told her that the first floor was where the ballroom was. "There are two sets of stair to the ballroom. You enter the house on the 'second' floor so in the second floor we have the living area, entry, family room, dining room, and kitchen." I said as we entered the dining room. The maids had a snack set out. It was actually something festive, gingerbread cookies. We each grabbed one and a glass of milk. I dipped mine in the milk and Juvia laughed. "What?" I said. "Nothing, nothing. I just find it cute how you dip your gingerbread into your milk." Juvia said and looked away she was probably embarrassed about what she said. I was obviously blushing, but who cares! I am only with my girlfriend so it shouldn't bother me any.

When we finished our cookies we sat and talked for a few hours. We basically talked about things for school. We had school assignments, that we would probably wait until last minute to do, that were assigned for over break. In my opinion our break is called a break for a reason. We also talked about the whole voice thing. I honestly am still surprised about it. At first I thought that she was joking around, nope. I believe her but I just can't really put my finger on it. She did seem kinda strange when we got on the plan and on the trip. Now I understand why. In all honesty she doesn't deserve this type of thing. She is such a sweet girl. Man I really sound like an old perv…

"Gray!" I heard. It was my mom. "Yeah what is it?" I said. She walked in the room. She looked a little tired. "There you are! I need to talk to you and Juvia." I just nod my head and she sits on the other side of the table facing Juvia and I. "This is about your father." I got a little mad. I knew she would talk to about him how I should 'treat him better' and to use 'the golden rule'. "Mom now rea-" I started. "Now before you get worked up. I want to tell you that your father has gotten better." Yeah right. At this point it would be a miracle for that to happen. "Ever since you left 3 years ago he doesn't drink anymore. He said he wanted to change. He said it was his company that he had to do it for, but I know that he is doing it for you. I just get the hint of that in his wording. I think that he doesn't want you to be like this when you get the company in the near future." I really didn't believe her because he would never do anything like this for me. Never in a million years. "Mom please don't tease me." I said. Her expression changed from happy to 'if you don't change your attitude you are going to be on the streets' look. "Listen here. Do you think I would lie about this. I didn't believe him at first either but he has proved it. Now it is almost time for the party and gift exchange. Get ready! Oh! Juvia you come with me. I have a surprise for you!" She grabbed Juvia and ran.

Well I might as well get going. I went to my room and grabbed my nicest tux I had here. 'Hopefully it fits' I thought. I got a quick shower and put on the tux and looked at myself in the mirror. I actually decided to brush my hair too! I never really do that either. 'I wonder what my mom's surprise was for Juvia' I thought and left my room. People were arriving so I had to get down stairs fast so I wouldn't get in trouble.

I went to the second floor and went down the stairs/entryway to the ballroom.

(Just so you can see this idea better! But this one is way bigger! Well the room is especially!)

When I got down the stairs, after being announced, I went to great people. I saw that my grandma and grandpa were here and my cousins. My aunt would be here but she passed away when I was really young. Her name was Ur. She taught me many things and most of the time I would be with her. When she passed I changed and kept myself from opening up. You could say my heart turned to ice, but Juvia was the one to melt it again.

"Now making her appearance, Miss. Juvia Lockser." the announcer said. I turned around to look and I almost has a nosebleed. Juvia looked so good! Her hair was in two fishtail braids off the side. The bottom layer of her hair as loose and curled . Her dress was strapless and had white jewels that flowed and faded as it went to the bottom into black fabric.

I was at a loss for words because if her beauty. She started down the stairs and the dress showed off her curves. She fit just right in it. Her hair looked so soft and she had a light layer on makeup on. "Hello Gray-sama! Do you like what you see?" she said and twirled around. My heart basically stopped and I almost had a nosebleed. "You- You look…. Wow!" I said. She blushed and said, "You don't look too bad yourself!" I don't know what my mom did but man Juvia looks so happy. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. "I have to be your first person you dance with you know that!" I said. We got to the dance floor and Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven started playing. I took Juvia's other hand and we started dancing. This piece is actually one of my favorites and to be dancing to it with the one I truly love is amazing and something I never thought I could do. I started humming to the rhythm and Juvia must have noticed because she came closer so she could hear me better. "Sorry, this is one of my favorite pieces by Beethoven…." I said getting a little embarrassed because I act like I am a tough guy but really I am kinda a softy. "Aww Gray-sama has a cute soft side!" She said and leaned her head on my chest. "I love you," I said and just kind of melted into her and she seemed to do the same. "I love you too." I said. Then I twirled Juvia around. Her dress flared out and she looked so beautiful.

(Thanks Walkerishly for writing the part below before the little time skip! I really appreciate it! She DID write that!)

Just looking at her, makes me so happy that I had the chance to fall in love with someone so amazingly breathtaking as her. The lights were dimming down even lower than it was before and the Beethoven music changed into something much slower.

"A slow song?" Juvia and I asked in a unison. I shrugged and intertwined our hands and pulled her closer towards me, feeling that space between us. Her arms were around my neck and I had my arms around her waist.

"I'm glad." She said as we swayed ever so slowly to the music. "About what?"

"I'm glad that I ran into you that day." She told me. I smirked. "Words cannot express how I glad am too." Eventually, our conversation died down since I got lost in her eyes. Slowly, our swaying stopped and we just stared at each other as if we were the only people on the dance floor. Although I was still holding her in my arms. She stared at me, and I stared at her. We were lost in each other.

I don't know how it happened but I felt myself leaning forward, ready to steal a kiss from her. What felt like centuries of me getting to her lips, it finally it met. Yet, this kiss spoke to me. It said she was here to remain by my side. I couldn't help but smile because now I know even more than I did was Juvia was here for me through thick and thin because she was here to stay.

****After the ball! Now for the gift exchange!****

After the ball was done or was a pause, my parents decided it was time to exchange gifts. I, of course, got something for Juvia. "Ok everyone gathers around!" mom said at the little opening in the stairs. "It is the time we exchange gifts." I looked at Juvia, with the box I had in my hand, and she grabbed her box from the table since we were walking over. "Come on. It is time to exchange!" I said getting a little excited. She walked over to me and I offered my hand. She took it and we walked over to the everyone else. "Now trade your gifts!" Mom screamed over everyone.I looked at Juvia and guided her to the balcony outside.

When we got outside to the balcony we looked out at the garden. The sun had officially set and the moon was up. Tonight was a full moon and the stars were beautiful, we can see the stars because we live in a warmer climate. I looked at Juvia and gave her the box. "I hope you like it, it was kinda last minute." I said and scratched the back of my head. "I know I will. Here is yours." She handed me a box and said, "Let's open them at the same time!"

"Ok," I said and grabbed the box. "3, 2, 1!" She and I said together and then we opened them. I was amazed at what she gave me. She gave be a chained necklace that had a gray metal cross hanging off of the chain. "Juvia I love it!" I said. "Yea your mom said that it was passed down through your family so she gave it to me. I decided that this was the perfect time to give it to you." she said and blushed a little. "I really love the gift you gave me too!"

She held her hand up and had the ring on it. Yea I got her a ring. It is just a promise ring. "My promise is to always be by your side no matter what," I said. The ring was gold and had our names engraved on it. I have a matching one that I pulled out of my pocket and pulled it out. "Merry Christmas Juvia. I love you!" I said and kissed her again under the moon.

A/N: I want to say a huge thank you to Walkerishly! She helped out so much and that really made this chapter so much better! Anyways, thanks for reading this story! It makes me so happy to see how many views and votes this is getting! (Btw this isn't the end of the story. If anything we are getting to the climax of things!) Thanks again! I will update again soon! I promise!

Cya,

~DaBeats


	14. Chapter 13

**Juvia's POV**

 **(Current date in story Jan. 2)**

It's is the last day Gray-sama are going to be at the mansion and then we have to go back to the dorms. School starts up again on Jan. 9. That gives us a week to work on exam notes. I told Gray-sama we are studying no matter what. I can't afford to fail! The school is literally supplying my meals and school expenses!

I walked over to the connecting doors that Gray-sama and I have and knocked on it. "C-Can I come over?" I asked. No response. I opened the door a little and saw Gray-sama still asleep. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. I walk over and lay beside him. He turned over, probably noticing that something was up, "Good morning." He mumbled. "Morning."I said. I was still in my pajamas and I got a little embarrassed. 'Why did I come in here dressed like this?' I said. My pajamas involved a blue crop top that was off the shoulders and then shorts that were black. I had more on than Gray-sama. He only had pajama bottoms on. "Did you have a nightmare or anything?" he asked me. "No. I just got a bit lonely." I said and snuggled closer to him. I really love Gray-sama. I hope he is that special encounter. If not I don't know what I will do. "Then you can stay with me. Do you know what time it is?'' He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It is still dark out so early." I said. I was actually kind of tired and holding back a yawn.

 ****A few hours later****

Gray-sama and I ended up falling asleep with each other! I can't believe that today is the last day we are going to be here. It is 8 am now and I am kind of hungry. I got out of the bed, making sure not to wake Gray-sama up. I put on one of his sweat shirts since my top is kind of showy. I left the room and walk over to the elevator. Once the elevator door opens I head in so I can go down stairs to the kitchen.

After getting down stairs I go into the kitchen and make some breakfast. I am the early bird so I figured I should make something. I got some eggs, milk, butter, sugar, salt, flour, blueberries, powdered sugar, and a lemon. I know that Gray-sama will really like this breakfast. I know that his favorite fruit is a blueberry. I also really enjoy blueberries. Back to the breakfast! I am making a healthier food, blueberry crepes. Working at the bakery is really helping out a lot.

I started working at a bakery a few months ago, before the trip of course, so I could ride in the first class seats again. The owner is on the older side and I call her grandma. I feel at home whenever I go and I never want to leave. No matter how many times I am there until closing time I just want to stay. Whenever we have extra sweets at night she lets me bring them home and I share them with my friends and Gray-sama.

I began preparing the crepes. I got the blender, skillet, mixing bowl, scoop, spatula, plates, bowl, etc. I really want these to come out good because I am giving them to Gray-sama and his family! After getting set up I decided to get started. Luckily no one is up yet! I should be done in about 30 minutes and if they wake up and I am not done then that'll be embarrassing.

After getting the last of the crepes onto the plates and then getting the filling done I begin to put them together. I grab the crepe, filling and another plate, don't worry I am doing the dishes after, and put them together. I hear the door open and I just said, "Morning!" and continued on with making the crepes. "Morning." A deep voice says and I look up. I give a cheekish smile noticing that it is Gray-sama's father, Silver.

Gray-sama's mother told me about him. She said that they were on the brink of divorce and told him to straighten up or she was leaving, bringing Gray with her. She said ever since he has stopped drinking and focuses more on his family than work. She kept saying that he ha changed more than Gray knows. "I take it you are Juvia. Gray mentioned you when we met a week or so ago. I am Silver as you may know."

He looked so calm and I felt very uneasy because I had no clue what he had up his sleeve. I shouldn't be judging him like this but….. I know how it feels when a parent turns their back and start abusing or hurting their child. After what Gray-sama said can you blame me? I want to believe he changed but it takes a lot to prove that.

"Y-Yea. I am Juvia." I was tying my best to continue making these crepes but I kept getting super nervous and folding them too much or over filling it. "Gray is a great boy. You know that right?" He sounded so serious. I couldn't help but stop what I was doing so I could hear him out. "Well yea. He has helped me through more than I ever thought anyone could. He has such a big heart and I don't want to ever see him have it broken, never. He told me what you did to him in the past. He showed me what you did." I said. I don't know what got to me but honestly I think he deserves to hear this.

I thought I could handle this in a mature way but….. Idk I just kind of lost it. I don't feel like he has a right to talk like he knows Gray-sama. He really doesn't because all Gray-sama has said about him is bad things. I can't take this. Where is Gray-sama when I need him. I don't feel comfortable with Silver.

I grabbed the plate with the crepes and headed to the dining room. I would have to go back to get the plates and drinks but I will cross that bridge when I need to. I don't want to deal with this today. "Juvia please just calm down. I get that you are upset with me but I have changed. I am trying to change. I just need Gray to hear me out. Now of all times. It is hard to move on when no one believes that I can and will. I just want you to think that I am changing. That I am trying to make things better." I can't believe him. He thinks that he can just walk in and expect me to be all happy. I place crepes on the table and turn around to go to the kitchen and get some water, orange juice, plates and forks.

I just kind of walk by him not saying a word. I don't want to deal with this because I don't believe that he deserves another chance. He hurt his son and his wife. What father can do that and be forgiven. I have been through that I know what it feels like to have your parents hurt you mentally and physically. I enter the kitchen and get the supplies I need. "May you get Mika and Gray-sama? Breakfast is ready." I said and headed back to the dining room. I didn't see Silver this time.

"Morning Juv." I heard my tired Gray-sama say. I looked behind me and saw him. He have a t-shirt and pajamas on still. He looked so cute! "Morning Gray-sama!" I said and walk over to him. I get on my tip toes and peck him on the lips. "I made breakfast for all of us. And if we need more I can make more!" I said. I walked into the dining room and set the plates, fruit, juice, and cups on the table. "You made these?" Gray-sama said pointing at the crepes. "Yup!" I said.

"Morning you two!" Said Mika. She was dressed for the day already. "You going to work soon mom?" Gray-sama said. "Yes in a few minutes. Your father will be at work too so why don't Juvia and you go out for the day. Show her around and get her some new clothes. I bet there are some really cute dresses at Sylvia's. You can spend what you want." she said and sat down at the table. "Juvia did you make these?"

"Yes, I did. I am sorry if they didn't come out great." I said and sat down. Gray-sama followed and sat by me. I took the plate with the fruit and got some out then handed the bowel to Gray-sama. I then got the plate with the crepes, after Mika was done of course. "Thank you for breakfast Juvia." Mika said and we all started eating.


	15. Chapter 14

14- Out for a day with Gray

Gray's POV

After mom left I decided that Juvia and I might as well enjoy the last day here in town. I know this mall that is about fifteen minutes away from here. We'll have Ted, the mansion's driver, take us there. I just have to see what to do there. I guess we could see a movie since there is a cinema. Although I think I am just going to let Juvia do all the shopping she wants. She deserves to get some new things.

"Hey Juvia, let's get dressed and ready then go to the mall. Is that cool?" I looked beside me and saw Juvia in the middle of a big bite off food. I laughed a little at her goofiness. She just nodded and punched my arm. Did I do something wrong? Who knows?

I finished my food and went to my room. I brought Juvia with me since she didn't remember where to find her bedroom. As we were walking we talked about random things that really seemed to make her happy. She has been smiling a lot lately and I feel happy for her. I hope that she becomes more and more happier since she has someone that will be with her forever. No matter what. I know that if I give her all I have in me, that I can make her happy. I never want that smile to go away.

I got to my bedroom and Juvia got to hers. I just had to decide what to wear. I walk over to my dresser and grabbed a suit to wear. I wanted to look nice since we were going into town and shopping / seeing a movie, maybe.

After I put the suit on I headed over to Juvia's room, even though we are right beside each other so it won't take long. I got to my door to open it and see Juvia standing there already. She accidently 'knocked' of my chest instead of the door. We always do these weird things. Honestly, no one ever has to deal with hitting each other thinking they other was a door. I am not mad or anything, trust me. She's my girlfriend, how should I be? Mad?

"Hey Juvia! You rea-" I said and looked at her. She had the most beautiful dress on. Like wow. That is my girl! MINE! I am so lucky to have her. I cleared my throat and said, "H-Hey Juvia, y-you ready to go?" I was trying my best to stay composed and not just melt to the ground because of how hot she looked.

"Yea. I am ready," Juvia responded and walked by me. She is so confident today, that's for sure. I wonder why because normally she is kind of closed in a shell. I am just glad we are getting comfortable together instead of stiff, like we were when we started dating.

"We'll grab our suitcases when we come back and we have to be at the airport by 10 tonight." I walked by her side and grabbed her hand. "You look really good today," I complimented and off we went to the mall.

**At the mall and Juvia's POV**

THIS MALL IS HUGE! SIX STORIES! I was getting so excited and we haven't even gotten inside. The building was huge and there we plenty of windows, of course, and the entrance had a water fountain and flowers around it. Anyways, super nice and very big, actually, bigger than I thought. Hopefully I don't get lost….. Hehe…. Yeah.

I started walking into the large building imagining just what may be inside. Maybe a Starbucks, Hot Topic, American Eagle, and so much more. I can't even imagine all the shops that could be in here. I think I may even get lost! "Gray-sama, where do we even start?" I asked getting excited and kind of nervous because i was afraid of getting lost.

"How about we start at Starbucks, get a coffee then walk around and go wherever you'd like. You can buy anything you want, ok?" I looked at him and hugged him, he was the best!

We started making our way to the Starbucks and we ended up ordering the same thing. We even said what we wanted at the same time! We both ordered the Strawberries and Creme Frappuccino! I have only had Starbucks once before and this is what I had gotten.

We walk out of the Starbucks and walk down the main promenade and look at the shops. I look in the window and see this gorgeous sundress! It was blue the faded to white at the top. It had a sweetheart neckline and had a high low bottom. I fell in love with it and tugged Gray into the shop. "Whoa, whoa, Juvia what are you doing?" I just jumped up and down, grabbed the dress, and ran to the dressing room.

After I put it on I walked to show Gray-sama. When I got him his jaw dropped. "Is it bad?" I said and he said, "God no! You look so freaking good!" I just laughed at his response. "Do you think we should get it?" He immediately took his wallet out and said yeah. I ran back to the dressing room and changed back into my original outfit.

**A "few" shopping bags later**

"Gray-sama that was soooo fun! Now we can watch a movie!" I said and looked at Gray-sama. He looked like he had just been ran over! He had all the bags because he insisted on carrying them for me. "Yeah… let's go to the movie. We'll watch "Beauty and the Beast," since it came out recently." (Just go with it! LOL) "OK!" I said and off we went to the movies to spend the rest of our Post New Years! I will never forget this trip, never! I hope we stay like this forever!

I always thought like this, but little did I know…..

(TO BE CONTINUED!)

A/N: Ummm… hehehe *laughs nervously* don't kill me! I have major plans for the future of this story and I am saying a word! LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR 1K VIEWS! YAY! I NEVER SAW THIS COMING! I didn't even think I would 100 views! This is possibly the happiest day of my life! 3


	16. Chapter 15

**15- How?!**

 **Juvia's POV**

I can't believe there is only three weeks left of school for Gray-sama and I. Sure we still have one year but, we plan on going to the same college and living together. I just hope that these last few weeks will go great! Senior year will be great since we all planned ahead. Fairy Tail High has a University that is sponsored, and since I am 'living' on campus and I talked to Mr. Makarov my college funds are paid for! Gray-sama gets 25% of his paid by FTH and then 50% more by scholarships. He just has to pay for his books, dorm, and a year of his college. He is already super excited and I am too.

I have been keeping up with my classes and Gray-sama and I go on dates here and there, but not much has happened. I just want things to stay low and easy like this for a while, but who knows! I am just excited about the end of the year trip! We are going to a mountain retreat! I can't wait! Erza, Jellal, me, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel are all rooming in the same cabin. We are also planning on going to the beach in June so that is nice, especially since we will be free to do whatever. We even get to stay in a beach house that Erza's family owns, how nice!

Anyways, I am getting ready for the trip right now. I have already packed most of the outfits, but I need to pack more leggings, racerback tops, and I need some rain boots for when we go to the river. Other than that i am ready. I have already packed my personal items like deodorant, hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, soaps, etc. I figure that I'll just call Gray-sama to see if he'll take me shopping for the other things I need.

I pick up my phone and text him, _Hey! Are you free?_

He instantly replied, _Yea… what's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need to talk? I'll be there in five mins!_

I chuckle a little. He cares so much about me and will always protect me. I love that about Gray-sama. _It's ok. I am fine I just need a ride to town so I can get a few necessities. Everything is fine. I promise._

He messages me ok and arrives soon after. I grab my purse and walk over to the door. "Let's go!" I said happily. I started walking towards the parking lot so that we can get to Gray-sama's car. As I start walking Gray-sama grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together. I smile and lean some of my weight onto him. "I love you."

 ****Flash forward to the end of the Junior year****

One more year until Gray-sama and I can start our lives together. Everything is great! I have good grades, a great boyfriend, and a bright future. To think that a year ago, almost, I didn't even think I was going to live. I didn't even think I had a future, I never even saw myself living my life anymore. I wanted to DIE! But I reached out once I got to Fairy Tail High. I got that help I needed and wanted. Gray-sama came into my life and now things will be better. Thank god I have him. Thank god!

As I walk down the hallway to my last class of the year I hear my name called. As I walk down the hallway I think about anything I could have done wrong, but nothing pops into my head. I speed walk and enter the office. "They called?" The lady at the desk points for me to go to the back area of the office. I get back there and see Mr. Makarov. "What's going on? I am very confused." He pats for me to sit next him. "We found a family member. Your mother had a sister, but never told you or anyone. Your mother wrote in the will to find her sister, and to not tell you. Here, read the will yourself." He hands me the will and I start reading where it says that. "She also wrote you a letter. We haven't opened it or anything. Take your time to read it. And by tomorrow, your new guardian will be here to get you. You may leave n-now.." He chokes out. I walk out, still registering this. _What just happened?_ I think to myself.

As I walk through the halls I keep thinking, _how will I tell Gray?_ I can't just up and leave, can I? I will write him a note, a letter if you may, that explains this. I mean my mom's letter has to tell some information. "Now I just need to pack up," I say to myself. _Sorry Gray-sama…_

 _ **A/N: Here we go! Comment what you think will happen next! I will pm you if you get it! The upload schedule should be normal now. Every Saturday I will upload for my stories. And my newest story; Me? Really? Will be out June 15, 2017. Hope you try it out!**_

 _ **See ya! 3**_

 _ **~DaBeats**_


	17. Chapter 16

**16- Why?**

 **Gray's POV**

Can't believe that the school year is over, almost at least. Juvia and I are planning to go to my place for a few weeks then she will come back here. I wish she could stay all summer with me…. We are also planning on getting an apartment next year because we are both old enough to move into an apartment. I know that it won't be big, but it will be enough.

I'm in my 3rd period Study Hall with Juvia and we are basically just talking about what we could do while she is at my place this summer. I hope we can go to the museum in town. This museum is gigantic and there are so many exhibits. I went to this museum when I was younger with my parents. I am looking forward to experiencing this trip with Juvia. It would be like a date, which is what I was going for.

"So what else is on your mind for what we can do?" I ask. She looks at me and shouts, "I want to go to a water park, is that ok Gray-sama?" She was so happy. I guess she has never been to a waterpark. This is just another first that her and I get to share. "Let's do it! The day that the town's water park, Splash and Dash, is the least busy is on Wednesdays. That should be the perfect time to go." She looked over at me and smiled so brightly. She hugged me and she kept thanking me. I just laughed lightly.

 _Please never leave me. You have no idea what you have done for me. No idea._ I thought to myself.

 ****To Last Period****

I decided that during Science I would go to my Language Arts class because I needed some help reviewing what I wrote for my end of the year essay. I was kind of upset that I had to leave, but I will see Juvia next period. "Your essay is very nice Gray. I never thought you would ever take something like this so seriously. Is it because of Juvia?" _UGH… Not this again. She sounds worse than Mira._ "Actually, yes it is because of Juvia. She is helping me so that we can go to the same college and possibly live together." I say and not in a rude tone. I don't want to get the teachers to be on my bad side since it's the end of the year and all.

"Is that so? That is so cute," she said and looked into the distance. _What a romantic..._ "Anyways, I came to get some recommendations, if any. I really need to pass so that I can keep on with my education." She looked at me and said, "There really isn't anything I would say to change, but I would say add more about what _you_ want to do in the future. Surprise me and give me great one, ok?" She gave me a nice smile and I responded, "Ok… I just never really put myself first. I always think of my friends and close ones first. But I will try to make this somewhat about me." I was actually nervous.

As I was heading back to class so I could get my items, I heard Juvia's name over the loudspeaker. _I hope nothing is wrong…_ I thought and headed to class.

 ****After last period****

When the bell rang everyone bolted out of the school and got to their dorms. We have to leave the dorms before Tuesday, and it is currently Friday. I still have to pack a lot of my things, and I also need to go and see Juvia. I haven't seen her since she was called down to the office.

Hey is everything OK? I heard your name being called over the loudspeaker and I haven't seen you since. I text her and she never messaged me back. _Pls be ok…_


	18. Chapter 17

**17- This Just had to happen… it had to.**

 **Gray's POV**

I finished my essay that night and now I am bringing it to my teacher. I also never heard from Juvia. I am going to check on her after I turn this in. Luckily I don't have to worry about being too long. I just have to read it to her and then I will be done.

I walk into the class and see my teacher getting things sorted and put away, "I finished my essay." She looked at me startled and said, "Are you ready to read it? And pls remember that, this is for not only me, but you in the future." I nodded and unfolded the papers. Then I started reading.

 _What do I want to with my future? I constantly get asked that, and I never really have an answer at the time. I thought about it a lot and I want to be with the ones I love, the ones that understand that I may be a stubborn person but, I want to help others. I want to people I am close to, to have a happy and successful future. I don't have a grand idea of what I want. All I can say is that there are so many little things that I want to do. So many. I want to go to college, get an apartment, and just live my life with the most wonderful person I know._

 _I also want this person to have the life she always wanted. I want to be the one who is there for all of her firsts. I have already seen a few of them, and I want to keep seeing them. She is my hope, my future, and mine. Something that I know that no one else has. Only me. I just want he smile to stay on her face and I just want her to live. Just for her to get out in this crazy, hectic world and be free. I want my future to be with her. Forever and ever. I wish I could just freeze time to be with her. Just to stay and have her in my life is enough. I don't care what others say either. She is my light, and I know I am the same for her. She melted my ice cold heart and I made it through the ocean she was stuck in. We saved each other._

 _Now, my childhood was not the best, but it also wasn't the worse. What I went through in the past made me stronger. It made me who I am. My future will be better now that I have moved on and forgiven the mistakes that were made. I made up with my family, old friends, and more importantly, I made up with myself. I could have never done this without the help of my friends, my girlfriend, and honestly some of the teachers._

 _I hope that my future is successful and that I have plenty of people in it. I hope my friends also have a fantastic future, but most of all, I want to see my father keep growing. He did some bad things to me, my mom, and his employees. He made me want to leave my family, and honestly, I woke him up. I made him see what he did was wrong._

 _When I came back to see my family during the winter break, it was the first time I saw them in five years. When I saw my mom I was so happy because she looked so relaxed and when I saw my dad he seemed like he changed. He was better at least. He was, for sure, not the greatest yet though. He talked to me and he also talked to Juvia. He seemed as though he had changed for the better. He said he was still working on it and that it would take time._

 _I never saw myself seeing my family again, or even opening up to someone until I met Juvia. She made me who I am now. She supported me and told me I was worth it. I told he she was worth the world to me and now we are who we are. It is no longer a ME situation. It is an US, or WE situation. We are happy, We finally found what we needed, and We can finally be with each other without worrying about others._

 _So, my future is simple. My future isn't just mine. My future consists of the best things a person would want. This is always something I wanted and also something that I know Juvia wanted too. In conclusion, our future will shine bright and bring us to do new things. No matter what others say, We will always have each other. My future is Juvia._

I finished and looked over at the teacher, "What did you think?" She literally had a tissue and was wiping her eyes. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. Honest." She sniffled a bit and finally replied, "No. No. That was beautiful! You put what _you_ wanted. You added the needed things and you absolutely nailed it." I looked at her and she hugged me. She then said, "It's a shame that Juvia had to leave, isn't it?" I backed up, "Wait! WHAT? SHE LEFT! THERE IS NO WAY!" I bolted out of the room and headed straight to her dorm room. _Please don't be gone. Please don't be gone..._ I was running so fast at this point I felt like my legs were going to fall off.

When I got to her dorm I knocked and knocked on the door. "Why… why… I finally found my happiness… I finally-" I started to bawl my eyes out and I fell to my knees. My vision was getting blurry because of crying and I felt so, so lost. I am not mad at her. I am just mad at _this_. I can't lose her. I really can't…

I hear my phone go off and I look at it. It's a message from Juvia. I immediately open it and it's a video. _What's going on?_ I start playing it and I see Juvia on the screen. "Gray-sama… I am sooo sorry. I couldn't tell you, and I had just heard myself. My mother apparently has a sister. She wrote in the will not to tell me until we figured things out. Mr. Makarov found her and asked if she would take me in, and I guess she said that she would take me in. She lives in France, so I will be flying there. My plane leaves a 5. I want you to come to me because I can't leave without a goodbye. Cya." and with that, it ended. I text her saying I was on my way.

 ****An hour later****

 **Juvia's POV**

I am waiting in my seat by the gate for Gray-sama. He said he would be here and he has three hours until I get on the plane. He better get here soon. "You ok Juvia?" asks Aunt. I look at her and respond, "Y-Yeah… Just waiting for someone." She looked down ashamed. "I am sorry if I separated you from someone special…" I looked up at her, "Please don't be upset this isn't your fault. Really."

"JUVIA!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Gray-sama. I immediately started to cry and I ran to him and hugged him. He pulled me away a bit and kissed me. "Please don't ever scare me like that again. Pls…" He said and started to cry. I can't even imagine how upset and sad he is feeling. I mean, yeah I am devastated, but he never, ever opened up to anyone. "I won't… But what is going to happen to us? Will there even be an US?" I was getting more and more sniffly. He lightly grabbed my chin and said, "I will wait for you. I will never forget about you. I will be here. You have my number and e-mail and everything. We will make this work. OK?" I looked into his eyes and kissed him, "OK. I will come back in time for us to go to college together." _I will i promise_. He just hugged me and it was like he was holding onto something he was going to lose forever. I hugged back and kept petting his hair. I have to take all of this in because I won't get any more of this until next year. As soon as I can leave I will. I can't just leave the person I fell so hard for. I just can't.

After an hour or so I was called to go on the plane. "Gray-sama, that's my cue…" I started but then started to cry. "I can't leave you, or at least I can't leave without giving you something." I handed him the letter and a copy of the will. "This will explain a lot more, and why I came here. It has all of my back story and all." I kissed him one more time and walked away. The kiss was short but had so many emotions tied in it. I can't help but leave. I know I will come back and I will make Gray-sama happy because

Now It's My Turn.

 **END**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue…**

 **Gray's POV (finally)**

I stand in the airport after she leaves and just stare… thinking. _How could I just let her leave? I should have fought for this… for US._ I think and look at the envelope in my hands. I guess I should read this but in a private place. I never thought this would happen. She was just here, in my arms. Just mine. I walk out of the airport with my head down. I text my mom and said for the driver to get my items from the dorm and meet me at the airport. I just hope I can go home soon. I need to think and message Juvia for when she gets off the plane.

 ****After some time waiting!****

We get to my place and I head straight to my room. I don't even talk to my mom or dad. I just bolt upstairs. As I walk through the hall I remember when Juvia was her. When we had an amazing holiday together. Where she got to experience the best things for the first time. I open my bedroom door and instantly plop on my bed and open the envelope, and just like Juv said there was a letter and the will, well a copy. I start reading the letter:

 _Gray-sama,_

 _Thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for making me actually want to live my life and face the things that scared me the most. Sometimes I feel like I take you for granted and don't really appreciate you to the fullest, but I really do appreciate you. I appreciate you with all of my heart. You were the best thing I ever had, that I ever HAVE. You helped me move on from my past and my parent's death._

 _I feel like it was just yesterday when we met. It was ironic how we met, but I couldn't be happier. When we started hanging out and talking and just having fun, I realized just how much I was missing. I expected that I was missing a lot because of my past._

 _As you know my past was hard, and I never saw a light… but then I saw that light. The wrong light. If I went for that light I would have never met you and I would have never experienced anything I did with you. I would never have been happy. Never._

 _My parents never thought of me as special. They always told me I was a mistake and that I was the devil's child. I was broken and used a punching bag and a place to put anger on. I was used to be yelled at and beat. I never saw myself getting out of this. I never even saw myself being able to leave that lifestyle._

 _I was happy that I was finally free after the accident, but I was also super sad because they were my parents. I know that they weren't the best people, but I still had a place for them in my heart. I really did. It may not have been as big of a spot that I hold for you, but it was something. You will always have a spot there no matter what. I will always think of you and we can even make time to chat back and forth with each other! Tell mom that I love her a lot and also thank her for letting me stay with them during Christmas Break._

 _I don't want this to be lengthy so I will end this soon. :)_

 _Gray-sama I love you so much and I will always love you. I want you to wait for me no matter what. I will come back in time for us to go to college together. I promise. I hope I can make time to come and see you over the breaks and I plan on bringing soooooo many different items and stories back when I return._

 _Anyways, I will miss you a lot, but I will hold you close throughout everything. I will message you every day and we will make this work. Ok?_

 _I love you soooooo much! 3_

 _Juv_

I sit there with tears in my eye and my heart hurting. I look at the folded document beside me and unfold it. The will states that once Juvia is out of high school she can go wherever she thinks is best. Her parents also left her plenty of money for her to get her own place and even get some college paid for. For people who treated her like crap they sure left her plenty of things to help her survive.

I find it sooo weird that they did that. I mean, yeah they are her parents, but they treated her terribly. I just hope that this Aunt of hers is good for her. I don't want her getting hurt, or even worse. I want her to be free like she has always wanted and I want her to be her. I know I will wait for her and I will always be here for her.

I text her saying, _I will be here. I love you more than what you think I do and I want you to enjoy yourself, ok? Don't get caught up on me. Go out there and make yourself known and open yourself up. If you want to talk I will be here. I am not going anywhere. Be safe. I love you._

After sending her the message I run downstairs and see my mother waiting for me. She is sitting in the living room pouring some tea for her and I both. I smile, hug her, and sit down. "So, what brought you here so early, hun?" I looked at her and said, "Juvia, she left and I had nowhere else to go. Don't worry though because she is safe." My mother looks at me with scared eyes. "Where did she go? Is she with someone who we can trust?" She is panicked and I never thought I would see her like that over a girl I am with. "She is with her Aunt from France. This Aunt is someone she never knew and her parent's Will said that she had to live with her until she is done with high school." I look down and I feel the tears forming. My mother reaches over and rubs my back. "It'll be ok. She's safe, healthy, and finding things out for her side of this situation." Looked over and saw the pictures of me as a child and said, "I was so happy when I saw you opening up again. I thought you would never open up again ever since the incident with you father years ago. I felt like my job was done correctly when Juvia came into your life because you were happy, and that is all a mother wants. I know I wasn't there for everything, but I was here enough to help you with most of your problems. I know that Ur would be very proud to you know?" She was getting a bit sniffly and I raised up and hugged her. I haven't hugged my mother like this in the longest time. It felt good and I knew that I could talk to her and that things were going to look up.

 **Juvia's POV**

I got on the plane and my Aunt sat beside me, "So you're her daughter? You look so much alike." I just nodded. _I hope that Gray-sama reads the letter and will and understands everything completely now._ "What's wrong?" I looked at her and said, "What's not wrong?" Tears started forming in my eyes. "I finally found someone who will be there for me, and that person won't hurt me the way the mother and father did. He gave me hope and told me I was worth it. I have never had that before." The tears flooded out and my Aunt said, "You'll find someone else in no time. It'll be fine. It'll be easier if you just forget this 'Gray-sama' figure. It'll be the best of both worlds." I looked at her with disbelieve. "You witch! Why would you say that?!" I looked away grabbed my phone and earbuds and turned on some music. "I know he won't leave me and neither will I. I have my life figured out already and the Will says I can leave whenever I want after high school and during breaks." I know she said something but I couldn't hear her and I didn't care at this point.

 _I will never leave Gray-sama._ I thought and closed my eyes to get some sleep.

 **** A few hours later****

I felt my phone buzz so I rubbed my eyes and looked down at it. GRAY-SAMA MESSAGED ME! I read and I smiled. I love him. Way more than he will ever think I do.

"We are preparing for landing so may all devices be turned off. We will arrive momentarily." I shut my phone off and we started landing.

"Welcome to Paris everyone. We hope you have a great time and we hope we can see you again in the future."

 _ **The End….. or So you think! 3**_


End file.
